Forgetting the Future
by expect.extreme.measures
Summary: James Sirius Potter has always been told he looks just like his grandmother, this idea does not please him.  When a faulty time-turner transports him back in time to the days of the Marauders, who an what will it take to prove it to him? Crack fic JSPXJP
1. I don't look like Lily

**AN: This fic and all its incestuous nature were written purely for my own amusement. I am only posting this because I can. Please don't take it too seriously, although I don't mind comments about how messed up my brain is :P I do like giving James' of all nature a hard time...**

His brother Albus was always being told he looked just like their father. The dark hair, the green eyes, even their builds were similar in the highly scrawny nature. Lily was the picture of their mother with soft brown eyes and flaming orange hair that just screamed Weasley. James didn't loo like either of his parents. He had took this fact in stride until he was fourteen and his Dad told him that he looked just like his Grandma, Lily the first. Granted this did not please him.

His hair was more of a bottled scarlet red, and he was less gangly than lanky tall. Not that he was feminine or anything, more of a male version of Lily he told himself. Definitely different. James was not girly in any way shape or form. The only thing he didn't have in common with his dear deceased Grandmother were his eyes. They were not green, but hazel, a trait well deserved from James Potter I.

He found that none of this made sense. Al looked like James, James looked like Lily and Lily looked like Mum. All very confusing. And annoying. His parents needed to work on their naming skills, not that he wanted to be named Albus Severus or, the pure girlyishness wounded him to the core, Lily.

James was waiting impatiently for his dumb little brother to hurry up and get on the train. All he wanted to do was find the compartment where Fred and Roxanne would be waiting. If he didn't hurry up the twins would wander off to cause mischief without him!

"Al! Hurry up!" James groaned with as much exclamation as he could possibly muster.

"Just go sit down idiot, I'll be there in a minute." Al muttered as he continued to bid farewell to their parents. James sighed in annoyance.

"Fine be that way." he snapped.

Nearly all the compartments were full, but he somehow managed to find the one where his cousins things were unceremoniously dropped. Great, Fred and Roxi had already left him. James huffed and collapsed onto an unfilled seat. "Some best friends." he looked around, already bored. He spotted Rose's bag lying half open on the seat next to him.

A thin gold chain had slipped out, practically inviting him to snatch it. James had very little to no self control.

He pulled he necklace into his hands and inspected the hourglass that hung from the bottom. "Interesting." he murmured. "Why does Rose have this? She hates jewelry." He tapped his wand lightly against the glass.

A long crack ran along the side where his wand touched. "Oh crap." he said, breathing in sharply as sand slipped from the hourglass. He coughed as he inhaled a large amount of the stuff.

"Rose is going to kill-" James blacked out before he could finish the thought.

When he regained consciousness he was lying on the floor of the compartment. The bags from around him had disappeared, and outside the window the sky was dark.

"Those jerks just left me here!" James complained to no-one as he stood up, rubbing the large bruise that was forming on his head. Rose's necklace was still clamped in his hand. James looked the thing over. Was it some sort of ward Rose had put in her stuff? Did the sand protect her from thieves?

He flipped it over to find a neat square not taped to the back.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_ We at the department for the use of magical objects are pleased to bestow into your trust a device to further your studies at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This object has the __potential to be highly dangerous, however we are sure you will use it wisely and only for your academic advantage. Please use this time-turner carefully. You may be pleased to hear it was the same one your Mother used. _

_ -My best Regards_

_ Susan Bones_

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. How had he been such an idiot? His parents had taught him all about time-turners! And he had broken one? Who knew what time he was in now. James looked around. Hogwarts must exist, the train was still around, it couldn't be that long ago. Best thing to do would be try to find the headmaster, they could help him.

James stood up and quickly left the compartment, slipping Rose's time-turner into his pocket. James was not a trusting person, instead of a trunk he had a small pouch with a bottomless bag charm on it, stowed away in his robes. Good thing too, he would have his things readily available.

James located his ever awesome broom of glory, a DragonWing 360, the best broom on the market. He constantly gloated about the thing and his chaser status on the Griffindor Quidditch team. This would be his first year as captain, if only he could get back to his own time...

James sighed and exited the train, mounting his broom and taking the direct, across lake, course to the castle.

The sorting hadn't ended as he pushed the great doors open, but every head turned to stare at the boy, gripping his high class broom, hair windswept, a cocky grin forever traced across his lips. Whispers of "Who the hell is that!" And "What's he doing here?" filled the hall.

James surveyed the scene. An old man with a long silver beard sat in the seat of the head master. His heart swelled with relief as he recognized him. Thank god it was his brother's namesake who currently lead the school. Dumbledore stood and stepped forward, a smile twinkling his eyes. "And what, young man, are you doing at Hogwarts on this fine feast day?" James stared at him. He wanted to speak with the headmaster alone, but he couldn't just say that, nor could he say he was a time-traveler.

"I'm a-a transfer student." he mumbled awkwardly, which was annoying as James Potter was never EVER awkward.

"Interesting." Dumbledore said. James had the very uncomfortable feeling of being stared straight through. So this is what Dad was talking about. "Well then." he said, clapping his hands together. "You must be sorted." James stared. He wanted to protest that he was in Griffindor, but as he was a transfer student that would make no sense. James was actually very smart when you got down to it. Smarter than most. "Can we have your name?"

"James Potter sir." he said more confidently. Now everyone was staring at him, and whispering too. Why were they whispering?

"But you're not James Potter." yelled someone randomly. "He's James Potter."

"There can be more than one James Potter dolt." James snapped. He was James Potter! Then he saw the boy indicated and his jaw dropped. What was Al doing here? And why did Al have his eye color? And why was Al in Griffindor? And why was another girl sitting by Al who had exactly his coloring... And that was when he realized exactly what time he'd been transported to.

"Hello James Potter the second!" yelled a handsome dark haired boy sitting by his grandfather. And there was the man with his middle name. Was it just him or did that other boy look a lot like Teddy?

"Why does he look like Lily Evans?" someone else said. James glowered. He did not look like his grandmother! He was a very manly man.

"I do not!" he complained.

"Yes you do." said a chubby Griffindor who made James' nose wrinkle in disgust. Peter Pettigrew if he was not mistaken. James Potter numero uno was still just staring at him, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Yes, I believe you do." he said. Everyone turned to look at the first James.

"Sorry mate." said Sirius. "James is the Lily authority, if he says you look like her you do."

"But not in a girly way." added Remus. However James knew the mans son well enough to be slightly unsure whether or not the lycanthrope was just being kind.

"Well come on then." Dumbledore said. Waving at the hat. James walked across the hall and snatched the hat, setting it firmly upon his head. _Hello James II, what are you doing here again?_

I'm sorry, James thought. How do you remember me? Officially I haven't been to Hogwarts yet.

_I never forget a student, regardless of when they might be from. _"Griffindor!" Unsure cheers broke out from the Griffindor table as James stumbled over and took a seat, not noticing who he at by.

"You really do look like me." said the girl sitting there. He turned to stare into a set of bright green, familiar eyes. Groaning James threw his head into his hands and refused to look at her again.

James stayed like that for the rest of the feast, refusing to let people keep telling him he looked like the girl. A tall seventh year with a head boy badge walked toward him, reminding him all too much of his Uncle Percy. "What year are you in Potter?" the boy asked.

"Sixth." James muttered.

"Right then, you'll share a dormitory with those boys." he pointed down the table at the other James and company. James II groaned. "To make this all simpler Potter you can just tag along to classes with, uh, Potter." James II groaned again. "If you need any help getting around the castle I'm sure the young Miss Evans will be happy to help you." James II groaned yet again Would the boy just go. "I've talked to Dumbledore He's well aware of you problem and is working on fixing it." Finally James II smiled.

"Thanks Percy." he said with a grin.

"My name's Mark." the boy said, seeming greatly annoyed. James II shook his head.

"No, it's Percy my friend. Deal with it." Mark stared at him. A bit in awe at his sudden change of mood.

"Right then, I'll just be going." the head boy said, seeming to want to get away as fast as possible. James II grinned merrily and waved.

He turned and saw the four sixth year boys talking avidly amongst themselves.

"Hey! You four." James II called. They all turned in unison to stare at him.

"Call the head boy Percy from now on would you?"

"Why should we?" Sirius countered.

"Because it'll annoy the hell out of him that's why." James II said, shaking his head at them. "And you call yourselves pranksters."

They all spluttered at him except Lupin who just grinned at his friends crushed egos.

"So we'll be sharing a dorm then." the werewolf said coolly.

"We will?" James I said. "But we can't have two James Potters in one dorm! Lily help!"

"So you're calling me Lily now?" Lily asked bemusedly. They all nodded, including James II for some reason.

"Well why don't you just call the look a like Evans from now on." Alice said as she reached across Lily to steal the mashed potatoes.

"Perfect." The Marauders said, once again in exact unison.

James II stared at them, then resumed the head buried in hands position. Heaven help him, actually he wouldn't mind if hell did a bit of helping too, if Dumbledore didn't get him back to his own time soon.

**AN:I know, not off to a great start, but I want to get to the more interesting stuff. Please review, I adore all reviews flames or no. They make me feel good about myself.**


	2. Dusklewik and awesome werewolf power

**AN: Starting this chapter I'm having James II be James and James I be Prongs. Deal?**

James II inspected his new dormitory critically. Everything was dirty. It wasn't that he was a neat freak like Lily or anything, he just wasn't into complete chaos. "This, is terrible." He muttered, glaring at the mess of discarded wrappers, torn magazines, and clothes that smelled just awful.

"Hey Evans, got any stuff?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room.

"Why can't you just call me James? I mean, you call him Prongs right?" James II complained.

They seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding. "Fine James, oh stealer of my name." Prongs said with a grin. James wished he could just have them call him his animagus name. Too bad it was the same as his grandfather's. Victoire was the first to become an animagus for Teddy. She was a lynx they called Silverstreak. James had demanded to do the same, and had found himself in the form of a stag, although smaller than the creature Prongs was, he had seen his Dad's patronus, he was still donned the same nickname. Fred and Roxanne were both coyotes, Slick and Sleek. They were all very proud of the accomplishment, even if they already had the steps laid out before them.

"So then, new James, what school are you from?" asked Remus. James quickly scanned his brain. Hadn't his Mom played Quidditch abroad near a wizarding school in North America?

"Dusklewik, it's in Oregon." James explained.

"Where the hell is Oureegoon?" Sirius said.

"America." James replied, not bothering to correct the horrid pronunciation.

"You don't sound American." Peter accused.

"I was brought up in England. Didn't move until I was ten. Plus my parents are British."

"I've never heard of Dusklewik." mused Remus. "Who's the Headmaster?"

"Uh, this guy names Aslan Narnia." James prayed none of them were familiar with muggle literature. "It's a pretty obscure school, very earthy, we had a lot of vampires and werewolves in both the staff and student population." James said, hoping this bogus fact would make Remus more comfortable with him.

"They allowed that?" Remus asked as if on cue. James grinned inwardly and prepared his flawless acting.

"What you got something against werewolves Lupin? Because my best mate is werewolf. If you have a problem with them you have a problem with me too." This was partly true. His best mate was a werewolf, and he did have a problem with anyone against werewolves. He did however know that Remus did not have any issues with werewolves apart from the fact he was one.

"N-no." Remus stammered in shock. "I was just interested-"

"Good." James said with a large smile. "We'll get along just brilliantly then." he turned to grin at the other boys. Sirius was a bit wide eyes, but Prongs seemed completely dazed, just sort of gazing at him.

"You do look a lot like Evans..."

James groaned. "Will you just shut up about that already?"

"What you think she's ugly? You got a problem being compared to her?" Sirius said in a similar tone to the one James used when defending werewolves. He had the feeling that if Prongs wasn't still completely zoned out he would have said the same thing.

"No, of course not, she's a lovely girl. I'm just always told I look just like my Grandma, who happens to look tons like Lily." Yeah, loads like her. "I thought coming here I would escape that, but apparently I'm still being compared to a girl."

"So you're best friend is a werewolf?" Remus asked, bringing back the topic as subtly as he could manage.

"Yeah, I'm the founding member of the Lycanthropes Underage Prejudice Is Nutso."

"That acronym makes no sense." Sirius complained.

"Well we were going to make it Underage Lycanthrope, but that would destroy the point. L.U.P.I.N. members were all strongly against changing it." James cursed himself for letting slip the pact that there werewolf support group was called Lupin, why hadn't he just made something up?

"Your group is called Lupin?" Prongs asked. God damn it! Why did he have to start paying attention now?

"Uh, yeah, my friend is named Teddy Lupin. Pretty coincidental huh? Heh heh heh." James covered weakly.

"Very." Remus said, starting to look a bit off color.

"So... I'm going to hit the hay then." James muttered.

"Okay..." The other four boys said in unison.

James closed his curtains, the locked them for good measure. He changed quietly before enfolding himself in the familiar red sheets and falling into an easy sleep.

_ "You know I love you." whispered a tall boy with a shock of light blue hair. The girl curled into his arms grinned happily._

_ "Oh Teddy." she sighed, long blonde hair cascading over her far to beautiful shoulders. "I feel the same." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips carefully to his. _

_ The two were so absorbed in eachother they didn't notice the younger boy with dark red hair watching from around the corner, tears dripping down his face._

James woke in the morning with a longing for sleep. He looked around the well known picture of a red four poster. He had had the dream again last night, he'd had it every night. The thing just wouldn't leave him alone would it?

"Hey! James, get up, we have class."

Where did he know that voice from? James unlocked his curtains. Peering out he was met by a pair of hazel eyes and square glasses. Ah yes, he had been transported back in time. Now that was just brilliant.

"Goodmorning, Prongs." he muttered, yawning loudly. James then closed the curtains, grabbed his robes, and went to take a shower.

The water felt indescribably good, helping him clear his head for a moment, long enough to forget that stupid dream.

By the time he was out of the shower the others had already gone down to breakfast.

"Brilliant, I'm already an outcast." he sighed.

The great hall buzzed with the latest rumors, gossip he was used to after five years. He even heard a few crazy rumors of where he himself, the mysterious other James Potter, had come from.

"Hey James! Come sit over here." Lily motioned him over to the bench beside her, a very kind smile working it way into her eyes.

"Thanks Lily." he said.

"Oh, it's no big deal, besides you seem nice." she said.

"Or you are nice and I just look like you."

Lily laughed. "That too."

She made very nice breakfast company, and apparently they were to share their first class together, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The teacher was a man in his late thirties with prematurely gray hair and a few to many slices of toast on his bones. When they entered he smiled wearily at each of them. Lily pulled James to the front of the classroom where they grabbed an empty table.

"Where's your friend Alice today?" James asked her, remembering that he hadn't seen her at breakfast.

"Her and Frank snuck off for the day." whispered Lily. James smiled, he liked the idea of one of his favorite professors parents young and in love.

"That's nice." he sighed.

"You are ridiculous." Lily said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, most boys would have laughed, or maybe gagged, but you just say that's nice?"

James shrugged, it was sweet.

"Attention class!" called the professor. "Today we will be learning about patronuses."

"Oh, that's just wonderful." James muttered. His Dad had taught him to form a patronus before he'd even started at Hogwarts.

The class did prove to be exceedingly borsome. Almost the entire lesson was spent discussing the theory of patronuses before they finally got around to trying to produce them.

"Everyone form a line." the professor warbled.

He went through them all one by one, asking for a patronus. He didn't seem at all surprised when no one managed to create anything but a puff of smoke.

"Expecto Patronum." Lily tried. A ghostly shadow slipped out of her wands end. Everyone in the room oohed appreciatively.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind."

James smiled. "Expecto Patromun!" A silver stag jumped into the air, it's broad antlers and huge flank filling the room and causing some kids to fall over in shock. The stag cantered around the room, looking for a foe, before disappearing into the air.

Cheers erupted amongst the students, but even over the noise James still heard a certain Sirius Black mutter, "Holy shit that was Prongs!"

**AN: I'm terrible at this :O, sorry this chapter kind of sucked. Still, review :) Oh and I live in Oregon, and no one can ever say it right! Unless you're an Oregonian of course. It's Or-e-gin get it right!**


End file.
